The Jane Austen Chatroom
by musiclover9
Summary: Chrissy, Jen, Maria, Becca, and Marianne are best friends. Join them as their softmore and freshmen years of high school unfold and as their love lives and friendships become more confusing and complicated. Their way of sticking...a chatroom. P&P,S&S,emma
1. Prolouge

_okay so before i start the prolouge for my new fanfic i thought i'd just mention a few things that may possible make you stop reading before you started cauz its not what you expected. 1) this is not a real chatroom, 2) the chatroom in the story is not called the jane austen chatroom, 3) the people don't talk about jane austen or really anything about her in the chatroom, 4) the whole story does not take place in the chatroom. that basically covers it all. if your still interested in reading it then read on and enjoy. did i mention that this combines like three different jane austen books! well enjoy!_

* * *

Christine(Chrissy): everybodyhateschrissy Jenna: thatssojenna Maria: maria101 Becca: benditlikebecca Marianne: wellmariannethinks George: whenpigsfly

* * *

**everybodyhateschrissy**: so whose ready for their first day of softmore year! 

**wellmariannethinks**: ahem

**everybodyhateschrissy**: oh...rite...n freshmen year

**wellmariannethinks**: that's better

**maria101**: can hardly wait

**thatssojenna**: same here!

**benditlikebecca**: i could wait longer...much longer

**thatssojenna**: how could you wait any longer?! tommorrow can hardly come fast enough.

**everybodyhateschrissy**: lemme guess...you bought a totally new outfit for the first day of school n you can't wait to wear it.

**maria101**: i wouldn't be surprised

**benditlikebecca**: your one to talk

**everybodyhateschrissy**: another case of the pot calling the kettle black...its been spreading like wildfire this season.

**benditlikebecca**: lol...

**maria101**: haha...your so hilarious

**everybodyhateschrissy**: i try

**wellmariannethinks**: srry to break up your little love fest or whatever but i'm curious to hear jenna's answer

**everybodyhateschrissy**: did you jenna?

**thatssojenna**: i do

**benditlikebecca**: that explains her excitement

**thatssojenna**: how do you know? i could be genuinely excited.

**everybodyhateschrissy**: its the outfit

**maria101**: definitely

**wellmariannethinks**: so what if it is

**benditlikebecca**: be careful marianne or they'll turn on you next

**everybodyhateschrissy**: and you'll be right there with us

**benditlikebecca**: yep

**wellmariannethinks**: thanks for the support sis

**benditlikebecca**: no problem...it's what i'm here for

**wellmariannethinks**: don't i know it

whenpigsfly has joined the chatroom

**whenpigsfly**: so what's going oon

**everybodyhateschrissy**: read and find out

**maria101**: lazy bum

**everybodyhateschrissy**: who? me?

**maria101**: no...i was talking to george

**everybodyhateschrissy**: o...got'cha

**whenpigsfly**: i'm reading i'm reading

**maria101**: good

**benditlikebecca**: so how long do you think it'll take him to read it?

**whenpigsfly**: not long

**benditlikebecca**: holy crap that was fast

**thatssojenna**: there's not that much to read

**whenpigsfly**: yeah seriously

**maria101**: but he does read freakin fast

**everybodyhateschrissy**: 20 pps

**wellmariannethinks**: pps?

**everybodyhateschrissy**: pages per second

**benditlikebecca**: lol

**wellmariannethinks**: your kidding right? he doesn't really read 20 pps does he?

**maria101**: he does...he has a superbrain!

**everybodyhateschrissy**: it's worms...it's spaghetti...no, it's superbrain!

**benditlikebecca**: lol...

**whenpigsfly**: you guys are so weird. i don't know why i even talk to you.

**maria101**: because out weirdness is extremely attractive

**everybodyhateschrissy**: plus you're in love with maria and maria is madly in love with you

**maria101**: hey!

**everybodyhateschrissy**: oh look...she's blushing

**maria101**: i am not

**benditlikebecca**: oh...she's red

**maria101**: shut up

**everybodyhateschrissy**: she's bright red

**maria101**: you can't even see me!

**benditlikebecca**: minor detail

**thatssojenna**: they know you too well maria

**wellmariannethinks**: just give it up

**maria101**: thanks so much for your support in this

**thatssojenna**: i'm just here for advice

**wellmariannethinks**: yeah, support was never in the job description

**whenpigsfly**: you guys are all really harsh

**everybodyhateschrissy**: i prefer to think of it was brutally honest constructive criticism.

**benditlikebecca**: that has a nice ring to it

**everybodyhateschrissy**: i know doesn't it

**benditlikebecca**: brutally honest constructive criticism, brutally honest constrcutive criticism

**thatssojenna**: we get the picture you can stop saying it now

**benditlikebecca**: brutally honest constructive criticism

**maria101**: don't even bother jenna

**thatssojenna**: i know...i don't know why i even try

**everybodyhateschrissy**: guess what guys!

**whenpigsfly**: do i really want to know?

**maria101**: it doesn't matter...she'll tell you anyway

**everybodyhateschrissy**: i lost the game

**benditlikebecca**: i lost the game

**thatssojenna**: i lost the game

**wellmariannethinks**: i lost the game

**maria101**: i lost the game

**whenpigsfly**: what game?

**maria101**: never mind

**whenpigsfly**: but...

**maria101**: just forget it

**everybodyhateschrissy**: yeah...trust me when i say that your cultured and intellgent mind could not comprehend the simplicity of the game

**wellmariannethinks**: come again

**thatssojenna**: yeah could you dumb it down a little for the poor blondes in this conversation

**whenpigsfly**: no need because i don't trust what she said because trusting her would be the last thing that i would ever do

**thatssojenna**: you couldn't have made that speech like 5 years ago and stop me from making that mistake

**everybodyhateschrissy**: that's harsh

**whenpigsfly**: no, more like brutally honest constrcutive criticism

**everybodyhateschrissy**: that's not criticism that's just cruelty

**whenpigsfly**: but its what you've been doing this whole conversation

**benditlikebecca**: george! have you learned nothing in the course of this conversation?

**whenpigsfly**: apparently not

**benditlikebecca**: never bother to argue because we never accede to it

**whenpigsfly**: whatever...i'm gonna sign out and leave you weirdos to converse in private

**maria101**: have fun with that

**whenpigsfly**: i will

**everybodyhateschrissy**: no you won't

**whenpigsfly**: and why is that?

**everybodyhateschrissy**: because you love us that much

**benditlikebecca**: corecction...he loves maria that much

**whenpigsfly**: i'm gonna leave now.

whenpigs has left the chatroom

**everybodyhateschrissy**: awh...he left, i thought he was kidding

**maria101**: i'm not surpurised that he left

**benditlikebecca**: i am

**thatssojenna**: you were harassing him

**everybodyhateschrissy**: was not...we were just goofing around

**maria101**: well could you goof around on a different topic

**everybodyhateschrissy**: what topic

**maria101**: you know what topic

**benditlikebecca**: she means the her loving george topic

**maria101**: i don't love him

**benditlikebecca**: sure

**maria101**: you guys really need to stop

**everybodyhateschrissy**: well you really need to stop being an easy target

**maria101**: i'm sick of this..i'm gonna take george's idea and leave

**benditlikebecca**: so that you and george can join a private chatroom?

**maria101**: shut up...and no

maria101 has left the chatroom

**wellmariannethinks**: i should go...hopefully i see you guys tommorrow

wellmariannethinks has left the chatroom

**everybodyhateschrissy**: once again george ruins all our fun

**thatssojenna**: and how has he done that

**everybodyhateschrissy**: he leaves they all leave

**benditlikebecca**: including myself...see you tommorrow

benditlikebecca has left the chatroom

**everybodyhateschrissy**: see!

**thatssojenna**: yeah, yeah...so i'll meet you at your locker tommorrow

**everybodyhateschrissy**: sure

**thatssojenna**: bye!

**everybodyhateschrissy**: bye...

thatssojenna has left the chatroom

everybodyhateschrissy has left the chatroom

* * *

_did you like it? lemme know and review! _


	2. New and Old Aquaintances

_thanks for the couple reviews. hondagirl i think you're right and i'm in the process of brainstorming new IM names. luckily there wont be a chatroom section in this chapter._

* * *

**Chrissy**

You'll never guess what I heard!" Jenna clapped her hands in excitement.

"Your right, I'll never guess." I replied as I began my locker combination.

"There are three new kids in the school."

"There's a lot of new kids in the school Jenna. It's called the freshman class." I said as I hung up my jacker on the hook in my locker.

"Hilarious, I meant in a grade other than ninth grade."

"Okay."

"Anyway, there are two in tenth grade and one in eleventh."

"That's great Jenna. What's your reason for telling me this."

"Well, two of them are guys."

"You like one."

"I've only seen one and he's totally not my type; however..."

"Don't even finish that sentence Jenna. You'll regret it."

"However, he does look like your type."

"I don't have a type. I don't date remember."

"He's tall, dark, handsome, and mysterious. That's your type."

"I don't have a type. I don't date." I reiterated as I slammed my locker. "And don't you start fantasizing about setting us up."

"I can dream can't I."

"As long as you keep them to yourself." I becgan walking in the direction of my homeroom and Jenna followed determined to continue the conversation.

"You need a boyfriend Chrissy."

"I do not."

"You do."

"I don't have the time."

"You would if you tried."

"I'm taking all honors classes and I'm in marching band. I have no time."

"I'm telling you. You need a boyfriend."

We had arrived at the door to my homeroom and I stopped and then turned to look Jenna straight in the eye, "You know what I think." Jenna shook her head. I continued, "I think that you need a boyfriend."

"ME?" Jenna looked totally shocked.

"Yes, you, becuase obviously you have too much time on your hands if you have time to just sit and daydream about my type of man." Jenna just stared at me. I heaved a sigh and opened the door to the classroom as I said, "I'll see you later."

* * *

**Maria**

"Where is he?" I asked my self as i scanned the hallway for the one-hundrenth time. Then suddenly I saw my prey turn the corner of the hallway. I rushed after him and once i was within hearing distance I shouted, "Georgie!"

People turned and stared at me as George Wilson stopped in his tracks and groanned. "Maria, you really need to stop that."

I had caught up with him by this timeand linked my arm with his. "Why?" I asked all innocently.

He stared at me, "Because you do."

People had stopped staring now and the wave of people was crushing us. "Why? Because your too high mighty now that your a senoir that you won't respond to my random nicknames." I tugged him foward so that we could follow the flow of people.

"It has nothing to do with being a senoir. It has to do with self respect."

"Sure." I laughed at him.

He then shook my arm off of his and said, "I gotta go."

"Where?"

"Homeroom"

"Homeroom! Now?"

"When else?"

"Five minutes from now when homeroom really starts."

"I don't want to be late."

"Neither do I but I never go that early."

"Well, I'm not you am I?"

"You should be." I laughed at him again. George just shook his head in disgust and continued to walk down the hall. I didn't bother to rush after him. He was obviously in a bad mood.

* * *

**Marianne**

The hallways are really crowded. Where's Becca when I need her? I'm never going to find my locker at this rate. I continued to search franticly for my locker. I looked down at the map that they had given to the freshmen. It was a really crappy map that showed just about nothing. I stared at the map for a long while and then gave up any hope that it would show me something. I was doomed. School hadn't even started yet and I was already lost. That's so pathetic.

"Need any help?" I turned around to see a super cute guy standing behind me.

"Auh...yeah." I couldn't help but to stare at him. He had the most amazing brown eyes. They were so soft and caring.

"What can I help you with?"

"My locker."

"Is it stuck?"

"I wouldn't know, I haven't found it yet." I said sheepishly.

The guy laughed, "That could be a problem. Do you want help finding it?"

I was at a lose for words so I justed nodded.

"Alright then, let's go." He took my hand and led me through the mass of students.

In no time we arrived at my locker and as I opened it I thanked him for his help.

"No problem, let me know if you ever need my assistance."

"Sure."

"By the way, my name is Kevin, Kevin Dates. It would be kind of hard to get my assistance if you don't even know my name."

I laughed and turned back to my locker and was surprised to see him still standing there when I turned back around.

"Do I not get the privelage of knowing your name?" He asked.

"Oh...right...I'm Marianne."

"Marianne...Well Marianne it's been nice meeting you."

"You too."

* * *

**Jenna**

There he is, Chrissy's Mr. Talldarkandhandsome. I had just enter the familar Latin classroom and there he was just sitting there. I grabbed a seat near him. If Chrissy was in this class then I wanted her to be as close to him as possible. Chrissy appeared in the classroom only a few minutes later. I looked over to see how Mr. Talldarkandhandsome reacted upon seeing her for the first time. His face remained completely emotionless.

Chrissy took the seat right behind me. It also happened to be right next Mr. Talldarkandhandsome. Chrissy, however, seemed to been totally oblivious to his presence there. At least until another boy with flaming red hair walked in and shouted his name. "Cory! You're in this class."

"Unfornutately."

The boy sat do in the seat next to me and in front of his buddy and turned around and said, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I shouldn't be in this class. I took it last year but since I wasn't in this school last year they wouldn't let me take Latin III like I'm suppose to. They said said that if a transfer student has taken at least one year of the language then they automaticly the second year of that language. They do not, however, let transfer students take the third year of a language if they've already taken two years of the language."

"That's a harsh blow man."

"It's stupid if you ask me."

Chrissy was now staring at the two boys as they continued their conversation. Then she turned to me. I could tell that she had figured out that Cory was the guy who I'd been talking about this morning.

"Well?" I whispered to her.

"I don't have a type, but if I did he would certainly not be it. I can already tell that he's a stuck up brat."

"You don't even know him!"

"And neither do you." she hissed back.

Then Mr. Stewart came into the room and everyone remained silent until the he said that class was officially over.

I was about to talk to Chrissy when I heard a voice ask, "Excuse me, could you tell me how to get to this next class?"

I looked in the direction of the voice and realized that it was coming from the Cory's friend. I took a good look at him and quickly decided that he was extremely hot. Besides having red hair he had these sparkling blue eyes and and cutest smile.

"My name is Adam. I'm new here and I'm not really sure of the hallways yet." he explained.

"Oh hi, my name is Jenna."

"Hi."

"Uhmmm...your next class right, that was what you asked about."

"Yeah, do you think you could help?"

"Sure! What's the classroom number?"

"250"

"Down the hall and then turn left. It should be a few classrooms down."

He smiled brightly at me, "Thanks!"

The bell rang and when I went to find Chrissy she was gone.

* * *

_so that's the chapter. it is in a way another prolouge because it sort of sets up the plot. i didn't put any of becca in this chapter but don't worry you'll see her later. let me know what you think and review!_


	3. Life Sucks

_the IM names are now officially changed! hopefully it'll be easier to read now._

* * *

Chrissy: **everybodyhateschrissy** Jenna: **thatssojenna** Maria:** maria101** Becca: **benditlikebecca** Marianne: **wellmariannethinks** George: **leaveittogeorgie**

* * *

**everybodyhateschrissy**: once again i don't care how hot he is, i've heard enough of his attitude to know that i will always hate him 

**thatssojenna**: he was just in a bad mood. he has to retake a class that he already took.

**everybodyhateschrissy**: well he should just suck it up and take it like a man instead of sulking like a little toodler.

**thatssojenna**: you're being extremely harsh

**everybodyhateschrissy**: i don't care if i am. i don't like him.

**benditlikebecca**: who are we talking about?

**everybodyhateschrissy**: this new junoir whose in my latin class. jenna is determined that he's a nice kid and that he is so my type.

**maria101**: but you don't have a type because you don't have the time to bother with a boyfriend.

**everybodyhateschrissy**: at least some people listen to what i say.

**thatssojenna**: fine i'll stop bothering you about it. i'll just focus on his mega hot friend.

**everybodyhateschrissy**: he's all yours. you can take cory too.

**leaveittogeorgie**: your all disgusting talking about guys was if they're objects.

**maria101**: you should talk...guys do the same thing when they talk about women.

**benditlikebecca**: i love your new screen name george

**leaveittogeorgie**: courtesy of maria and i'm too lazy to change it back

**wellmariannethinks**: it's cute!

**maria101**: thank you

**thatssojenna**: is everyone going to charlette's beginning of the school year party?

**everybodyhateschrissy**: doesn't like the whole school go to that?

**benditlikebecca**: yeah because there's a Petrone sibling in every single grade in the high school

**thatssojenna**: i'll take that as a yes everyone is going...

maria101: wouldn't miss it for the world!

**thatssojenna**: awesome!

**benditlikebecca**: i would love to stay and chat longer but i have to go to dinner with my mom and her new boyfriend and his family

**wellmariannethinks**: same here

benditlikebecca has left the chatroom

wellmariannethinks has left the chatroom

* * *

**Becca**

Marianne and I stared at the group of people in the foyer of our small three bedroom house. "Oh my God..." I whispered in disbelief

"This can't be right..." Marianne gaped.

"Mom cannot be dating the father of Patricia and John Matthews!" I wanted to scream at my mother for making me go to this stupid dinner which would in the end just make me wish I was dead. Patricia and John Matthews are, at least in my book, the school's bitchiest populars. They thought that they were all that and they totally despised me and Marianne.

"It's going to be a long night." Marianne hissed as we descended down the stairs to the first floor.

"Tell me about." I replied.

Shannon, my youngest sister, was already standing in the foyer with my mother. She had a huge pout on her face that clearly showed everyone that this was the last place on earth that she wanted to be. I wanted to stand there and make the same face, but I knew that while it was okay for my ten year sister to make that face my mother would not appreciate her fifteen year old pouting about having to go out to dinner. She would not understand that I completely hated these people especially when after I had landed at the bottom of the stairs Patricia bolted over and wrapped her arms around both me and Marianne in a huge hug saying, "When my father told me the names of your mother's three daughters, I just couldn't believe that you were two of them. It's so great to see you! I feel like we haven't talked for ages!"

_No kidding! Seeing as you've never said two kind words to me in your life, well except for now but that's because you're in front of my mother, your father's new girlfriend._ I thought to my self, but on the outside I smiled at Patricia pleasantly. Marianne, however just stared at her as if she was crazy and blurted out, "Not surprising since I'v never talked to you in my life and never will." Patricia jumped back at Marianne's lash out, she was obviously expecting Marianne to just follow along with her "we're all really good friends" plan. Marianne did not care for the fake friendship gag and she stormed off into the kitchen to grab her coat.

"I'm sorry Patricia. I'm sure it wasn't you. Marianne has just had a hard time with her father's death and so dating and meeting the family of a boyfriend is just a little hard for her. She gets this way everytime." my mother patted Patricia on the back as she said this.

Patricia smiled back sweetly, "It's alright Mrs. Roberts. It took me a long time to get over my parent's divorce. It just takes some time and getting use to."

My mother bought Patricia's sweet little lie and gave her a hug, "Maybe you could help her, Patricia."

"I'd be happy to Mrs. Roberts."

At that moment Marianne returned bearing her jacket and mine. The scowl she wore on her face indicated to me that she had heard the entire conversation between my mother and Patricia. Thrusting my jacket into my hands, she murmured, "Are we leaving anytime soon?"

"Of course, of course. Right now as a matter of fact." Mr. Matthews had spoken up for the first time. With that seven of us all piled into my mother's mini van and headed off to dinner at this amzing Italian resturant, Alfonzo's.

It was probably the most awkward meal I had ever had. Mom and Mr. Matthews did nothing but talk to each other, leaving the kids to sort things out on their own. Needless to say that did not work out to well. Both Marianne and Shannon sat silently in their chairs with their arms crossed and I was forced to be polite to the two people I hated most in the world. Well actually only one because John was either completely silent or shoveling food down his throat the whole evening.

Thank goodness it was a school night because since all five kids had school the next day the little outting had to end early so that Shannon could get to bed on time. Mom drove all of us back and then the Matthews drove themselves home from there.

"So what did you think of them? I thought Patricia was a very sweet girl." my mother said as she unlocked the door. None of us replied, but instead ran upstairs as soon as she opened the front door.

As Marianne slammed the door of our room shut, I turned on my laptop. I had to talk about this with someone other Marianne, who was clearly ina horrible mood at the moment.

* * *

**maria101**: have you heard from melissa lately, goerge?

**thatssojenna**: yeah! have you?

**leaveittogeorie**: a few weeks ago. she's happy in college, even has a new boyfriend.

**maria101**: really! that's great. my dad will be glad to hear she's happy. he misses the fact that she's never over my house anymore.

**leaveittogeorgie**: she'll be home for thanksgiving and then for christmas. i'm sure she'll stop by.

benditlikebecca has joined the chatroom

**everybodyhateschrissy**: becca! you're back already ready!

**benditlikebecca**: believe me that dinner could not have lasted any longer

**thatssojenna**: it could've been that bad

**benditlikebecca**: you wanna bet

**thatssojenna**: i'm not so sure

**everybodyhateschrissy**: i'll bet it was that bad

**benditlikebecca**: it was...the family of my mom's new boyfriend ended up being patricia and john matthews

**maria101**: you had to spend a whole dinner with those two?!

**everybodyhateschrissy**: that sucks...a lot.

**benditlikebecca**: no kidding and it didn't help that marianne like flipped out at patricia within the first minute of the night and my mom thinks patricia is a very sweet girl

**everybodyhateschrissy**: ha!

**benditlikebecca**: i know! i hope my mom's relationship with mr. matthews doesn't get too serious

**maria101**: i would be praying the same thing right now if i was in your position

**thatssojenna**: they're not that bad!

**everybodyhateschrissy**: classic jenna, thinking everyone has good in them. jenna not everyone is nice. you really need to learn that.

**thatssojenna**: classic chrissy, always thinking everyone is horrible

**everybodyhateschrissy**: that's not true! i don't think that you guys are horrible

**maria101**: thank you for that kind opinion.

**everybodyhateschrissy**: i speak only the truth.

**leaveittogoergie**: sure you do

**everybodyhateschrissy**: never mind jenna i take that comment back. i think don't think that anyone here is horrible except for george

**leaveittogeorgie**: wow! can you feel the love tonight guys or what!

**benditlikebecca**: if there is any, it is clearly not directed at you

* * *

_so have you figured out who is who yet? i'm curious to see who can figure it out. if you have an idea about which character is which jane austen character then review and let me know! i know my chapters are really short but that's just the way i right so i'm not expecting anyone to have figured it out yet but still give it a shot!_


	4. If You Dare

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own many of these characters and many of the plot points

_that was fun! i've never done a disclaimer before...yeah i know i'm really weird. anyway while i don't own most of the characters i do own their names, their screen names, and a few of the characters and some the plot points so i'm overall pretty content. To hondagirl, i'm glad the names are easier! that's about it for now though i'm pretty sure that by the end of this chapter i'll think of something better to say._

_

* * *

_

**Chrissy**

I came to Charlette's pary knowing exactly what kind of scene I would walk into. The party was being held in a restruant and party place known as _Madeline's_. Jenna's dad pulled up in front of the door and even while still sitting in the car both me and Jenna could hear the loud thumping beat of the music that was more than likely causing the people inside to go temporarily deaf.

Mr. Carter grimaced and looked at Jenna as if asking her if she really wanted to go in because if not he would be more than happy to drive her home immediately. Assuming that the look did not apply to me and open the door for the backseat and slid out of the car into the crisp autumn air, "Thanks for the ride Mr. Carter. My mom will be more than happy to bring Jenna home." Mr. Carter nodded in acknowledgement of what i had just said.

Using my departure as her cue Jenna opened the door to passenger's seat and also exited the car. Her movement snapped Mr. Carter out of his perpetual stare and Jenna laughed. Then slamming the car door shut she shouted to her dad that she's see him later and that she would catch a ride with Mrs. Deec, my mom. After shouting these last few things to her dad, me and Jenna walked through the front door and into the chaos of music and a million dancing bodies.

"Chrissy!" Charlette had somehow managed to squeeze her way over to me. We gave each other a quick hug and then Charlette asked,"Where's Jenna?"

The question confused me because Jenna was standing right beside me, but a quick glance to my right ended my confusion. Jenna was no longer standing next to me. Assuming that we had gotten seperated in the mass of humanity that occupied the room, I said to Charlette, well more like shouted,"I have no idea! She was here a second ago."

"Well she's here somewhere. Let's go find a quieter place so that I can actually hear what you're saying."

Finding it to be totally pointless to respond verbally I simply nodded my head. We began to make our journey through the crowd weaving in and out of the dense amount of people dancing to the music. _Madeline's_ has three rooms. There's the large dance room, which we were trying to escape from, then two partically sound proof rooms that contained the food and tables where people could just chillax and talk with friends. It was these two rooms that we tried to escape to. Finally, after what felt like twenty minutes, we emerged in the hallway that led to the two other rooms. Charlette pulled me into the room to the right and then after grabbing sodas, we sat down at a table.

"So I didn't get to see you on the first day! I guess we don't have any classes together this year." Charlette said with a sigh. We had only met just last year when we had shared a math class. Even though I haven't known Charlette as long as Jenna, Becca, Marianne, and Maira, she is still a person who I consider to be one of my best friends.

"I know! I was so disappointed! Math just won't be the same without you." I told her

Charlette laughed and then stopped and stared at the door way. I turned around to see Jenna talking and laughing with Cory's friend...umm...Alex or Andy or something like that. Charlette knew his name and fortunately mentioned it to again ending my confusion. "Is that Jenna with Adam Benson?"

I turned in by seat again pretending that I hadn't seen Adam's face the last time I had glanced at them, "I think his name is Adam. I don't know about the Benson part. He's a new kid, I know that and his friend is a totally fag."

To my surprise Charlette did not laugh at this statement but continued to stare at Jenna and Adam in shock. Then in a hushed voice she said to me,"He just moved here from California. His father owns a huge vineyard in Napa Valley. Apparently it brings in a lot of revenue because I've heard that he's filthy rich. Jenna's made a good catch because not only is he rich but if you ask me he's freakin hot!"

"What about his friend?" I don't know why I asked. I mean after I hate the guy. I guess maybe I was trying to scope out my enemy.

"Well, I don't know quite so much about him. Actually I've only heard people using his first name so I don't even know his last name. His first name is Cory..."

"I knew that much!" I interuptted annoyed at her for stating the obvious.

"Sor-ry..." Charlette said annoyed at me for interuptting and then she continued," And the only other thing I've heard is that he's richer than Adam. I guess that's all people care about because after that statement is made people stop asking about him."

I leaned back in my chair. He's wealthy. I'm not surprised that he's a stuck up brat. I can't wait to go and rub in Jenna's face that I was right about him. I noticed out of the corner of my eye and Jenna and Adam were leaving the room. As soon as they were gone Charlette began to whisper to me again. "Even though Jenna's made a good catch she's gonna have to open up a little. I think it's pretty obvious that he likes her, but I doubt the attraction will last long if Jenna doesn't show him that his feelings are returned."

I stood up and began walking towards the door; Charlette was quick to follow. I turned to her and whispered," And how is she suppose to do that? Do whatever he wants her to do? Have sex with him or something?"

Charlette looked shocked, "No...no...I would never." For a minute these short phrase were the only form of speech Charlette was capable of. Then finally She regained her train of thought and said, "You know that that's not what I meant. I was simply stating..." Her sentence ended abruptly as I came to a sudden stop. We had reached the doorway and through it I could see Adam and Cory standing out in the hall. I have no idea why, but for some odd reason I didn't want them to see me.

Charlette let out a little gasp as I yanked her away from their view and pulled her against the wall. She was about to protest when we heard Adam's voice through the wall. "Come on Core, we came here to have fun. Remeber?" Adam was pleading with his friend.

"I remeber you begging me to come even though you know I detest dances and me being kind enough to oblige." Cory is such a jerk and I found myself hating him more and more. Even his amazing use of vocabulary could not impress me I hated him so much.

Adam, however, was not put down by Cory's malice. His persuasion continued, "There are tons of pretty girls who are perfectly kind and friendly."

"I don't suppose wealth has anything to do with that." Man he is a jerk . I mean what a stuck up fag. I hate his guts.

"Core, you need to lighten up. Talk to someone other than our sisters tonight." I have to give Adam some major props for his tolerance level because at this point I would have blown a fuse, actually I would have blown up to comments ago. I clap for Adam.

"You're talking to the only girl I find remotely attractive."

"Jenna is the most wonderful person I've ever met." Charlette and I looked at each other smiling widely as Adam praised Jenna. "But her friend, you know Chrissy from Latin class, is also really pretty and one of the nicest people I've met." Charlette turned to me and gave me a face that seemed to say_, "Well if things don't work out with him and Jenna you've got a shot at him_."

I started to shake my head as Cory responed. "I guess for you, but if you ask me she's barely worthy of my notice." I stopped mid-shake. Charlette stared at me with wide eyes. I could not believe he just said that. That was when I officially decided to hate for all eternity and I decided that to make that known to him I would give him a piece of my mind. Obviously I had to do it subtlely because I didn't want everyone to know that he insulted me.

I dragged a gaping Charlette away from the wall and marched into the hall confident and ready. Fortunately, Adam saw me and decided to ask my help. "Hey Chrissy! Cory over here is being a bummer and won't dance. Can you help me convince to have some fun?"

I was more than happy to help, "Sure." Charlette's opened even wider than it already was, which is a hard task seeing as you could've parked a car in her mouth it was open so wide.

Cory grunted. "Adam why don't you just give it up?"

"Why don't you give up?" I retorted before Adam could respond.

Cory's pissed off gaze shifted over to me. "Give up what?"

"Your attitude that's what."

"My attitude?"

"Everyone here is having a grand ole time and you're moping. Why?"

"Because I don't enjoy parties. I find nothing fun in them."

"Then try harder to find some fun."

"And what do you suggest I do to find this fun."

"Dance"

"Dance?" He looked at me as if I was nuts for telling him to dance for fun.

"Yeah! Have you ever tryed it? Even if your partner is barely worthy of your notice you might still find that they are pleasant to talk to and dance with." I only stayed long enough to see the taken a back look on Cory's face. Sastifaction seeped through my body. I turned and walked into the dance room with Charlette close at my heels.

* * *

**Becca**

"Oh Becca! There you are! I have been looking for you everywhere. I hoped that you would be here. And Marianne you're here too. Excellent!" I heard the falsely sweet voice of Patricia Matthews behind me. I swear if my mom marries Mr. Matthews I will have to kill myself. I do not want to be at all realted to Patricia. Instead of walking away and pretending that I didn't hear her like I was tempted to do I turned around and said a polite hello. Marianne stared at her blankly. "Well I just had the best time the other evening and I hope we do it again soon."

"Me too!" I smiled trying to make this lie seem as genuine as possible.

"Well I just wanted to introduce you guys to a couple of people." It was only then that I noticed that behind Patricia stood a group of people that seemed to be hanging on her every word. I would have to say that it was more than a couple of people.

Patricia began this whole ordeal about introducing us to these people and to be totally honest I ignored the whole thing. That is until the last person came up. "And this," Patricia said as the last person, a kind of awkward looking person with deep hazel eyes and a spiked brown hair, stepped forward. "This is Mike Sheppard. He's an old family friend. Mike this is Becca Roberts and Marianne Roberts."

Mike smiled pleasantly at me and Marianne as he siad, "Nice to meet you." He was easily the most polite person that Patricia had us meet. He actually had the curtesy to say hello instead of the stupid head bobbing thing that all those other people had done.

Returning his kind gesture I said that it was nice to meet him too. Marianne must have been impressed because even she graced him with a polite hello. Then Charlette's sister Maria came and dragged her off leaving me alone with Mike and Patricia. Not that I really minded.

"So...ummm...How do you like the Odyssey?" I looked at Mike with surprise. How did he know that I was reading the Odyssey? He seemed to read the expression of shock on my face. "I've seen you walk into Dawson's Lit. class so I just assumed...it's not like I stalk you or something weird like...that..." His voice dribbled off and he lasped into silence.

I laughed. "I didn't think that you stalked me," okay well maybe I did kind of think that, but it's not like I'd tell him that. "I was just surprised at the subject you brought up." at this point Patricia, apparently finding our conversation boring, left the two of us to go talk to another friend of hers.

"Oh! Well I...ummm..." He seemed to be gladened that I didn't think him to be a stalker.

"I think the book is interesting occasionally, but for the most part I find it really boring and unentertaining."

To my surprise Mike disagreed with me completely and he came armed to back it up. We spent a good portion of time totally enraptured with our debate. Suddenly he ended it. Just as quickly as he started it, he ended it. I'm not complaining, but it took me by surprise. "Hey, do you want to dance?" Out of the blue he asked me. This completely threw me for a loop.

In my shock and utter amazement, I replied, "Sure!" He led me out onto the dance floor, which wasn't an easy task because there wasn't an inch on that dance floor that wasn't covered by a human body.

_"two a.m. and she calls me cause I'm still awake can you help me unravel my latest mistake. I don't love him; winter just wasn't my season." _Anna Nalick belted out her lyrics to _"Breathe"_

We remained silent for awhile not really knowing what to say. Then to break the ice I ask him about how he knew Patricia. I had been burning to ask this question because I couldn't believe that he could possible be friends with that girl.

"Patti's parents are good friends with mine. We've known each other since we were babies."

"Has she changed much?"

"Since she was a kid? Nope, not much. Maybe she became a little snobbier, but I've learned to live with it."

"Hopefully I never will."

"Oh, that's right! Your parents are dating right?"

"Unfortunately." I sighed. Mike laughed. Once again we danced in silence.

"_And life's like an hourglass glued to the table, and no one can find the rewind button now, so cradle your head in your hand. And breathe...just breathe...ohhh breathe...juusst breathe...wohoh breathe...just breeaathee."_

The last lines of the music rang throught the room, but were soon over powered by the fast pumping beat the next song. Mike lead me off the dance floor and then giving an awkward little bow he said, "I should go find Patricia. It was nice to meet you."

"You too." No sooner did he depart then who should hail on me but Chrissy and Charlette. The two of them were like the giggle buddies as they came over to me laughing histerically. "Do I want to know?" I questioned.

Charlette tryed in vain to answer, but a fit of laughter overcame her before she could. Chrissy was the first to fully recover to answer my confusion. "You know that kid from my Latin class Cory?"

"The one you hate or the one Jenna loves?"

"The one I hate.'

"Well I don't know him personally but I've heard him mentioned before." Chrissy laughed at my sarcasim and Charlette took over telling me the story.

"Well we just overheard him and Adam, the one Jenna loves, talking."

"Anything good said?" I had to ask.

"Well Adam praised Jenna and Cory dissed Chrissy."

Cory dissed Chrissy! I couldn't believe that a new guy had the nerve to do that. He didn't even know Chrissy! In shock I replied, "Am I missing the funny part here?"

"Wait!" Chrissy shouted, "It gets better!"

"Yeah," Charlette agreed, "Yeah so then Chrissy gets all pissed off."

"Tell her what he said first!" Chrissy scolded Charlette.

"Oh right! He said that she was 'barely worthy his notice'"

"What a jerk! Did you punch him?" I imagined Chrissy punching some random guy because I had never seen Cory to know what he looks like.

"Nope even better!" Charlette laughed.

"I gave him a small, subtle piece of my mind." Chrissy said calmly."I made myself visible to the two of them and then Adam called me over and asked me to convince Cory to have a good time."

"Did you?"

"Yep! I told him to dance and he seemed all shocked and then I told him that even if he were to dance with someone barely worthy of his notice it could still be fun."

"You quoted his diss?" Chrissy nodded obviously very pleased with herself. "Ha!" I laughed outloud. I didn't know this Cory guy, but I do know that he's in for it because the expression on Chrissy's face told me that she was just beginning.

* * *

_that's all for now because i'm still thinking of how to set up other important plot points with the other characters. don't be surprised if the next chapter is a continuation of the party._


End file.
